She Didn't See It Coming
by peytona05
Summary: When the new boy arrives at Bayside, Eddie realizes his true feelings for Raven


Raven walked down the halls of Bayside, and she began to feel better. Even though Cory had messed with her alarm clock during the night, she was not going to let her little brother ruin the first day of her senior year. Rae had waited too long for this day, and she wouldn't give him the privilege of being the cause of all her problems.

Heading to homeroom, Raven found her two best friends, Eddie and Chelsea. "Hey, guys. Are you ready for the best year of our lives?"

"Ooh, what year is that, Rae?" Chelsea asked, oblivious to what was going on around her.

After giving her a look, Raven replied, "_This_ year, Chels--our senior year. We are going to rule this school."

"How are we gonna do that? I mean, we're not exactly popular," Eddie spoke up next.  
"Don't worry about it, Eddie. By the the time we graduate, we will be part of the Bayside Hall of Fame."

"I've never been down that hall. Which one is it? Maybe we should take a field trip there sometime."

Eddie turned to give Chelsea his confused look, and as Raven started to do the same, something else caught her eye. Walking into homeroom was the most perfect, most beautiful face she had ever seen on a male. She had never seen him before.

The tardy bell rang, and the halls were quickly cleared of students. Raven rushed to the empty seat next to the new guy.

"Hi, I'm Raven Baxter. And you are...?"  
"Uh, Josh Henderson. I'm new here." Josh accepted Raven's extended hand.

"Well, I know that you are just going to _love_ it here at Bayside." Gesturing to Eddie and Chelsea, Raven added, "These are my best friends--Eddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels."

Eddie waved hello, then whispered to Raven from his seat behind her, "Rae, don't tell me you like this guy. You just met him. What could you possibly know about him that makes you like him?"

She turned around to face her friend. "Boy, please. I know everything about him that I need to know. I know his name, I know he's new, and I know he's extremely _fine_!!"

Eddie rolled his eyes, then reached into his backpack for a piece of paper and a pen. _Chelsea, I need to talk to you after homeroom. And don't say anything to Raven about it, okay?_

He passed it over, and a few moments later, Chelsea replied, _Is everything all right? You sound like something's wrong._

_I'll tell you later, just promise you'll keep it a secret._

_Fine, I promise._

Chelsea and Eddie walked out of homeroom together, and Chelsea asked, "What's up?"

Eddie drew a deep breath before answering. "I want you to invite Josh to hang out with you. Raven likes him, and I don't think he's the right guy for her."

"It sounds like you're jealous. I saw the way you looked at Josh, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that you like Raven and want her all to yourself."

"Chels, that's crazy. I'm just trying to protect her. Will you do it? Please say that you will."

"All right, I'll talk to Josh the next time I see him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment, Raven was having a vision. She saw herself standing in the Chill Grill, and she was saying, "Chelsea, how could you do this to me? I thought we were best friends."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven called Eddie after school to tell him about her vision. She asked, "I have no idea what it means. What should I do?"

Thinking quickly, he replied, "Maybe you and Chelsea shouldn't go to the Chill Grill together anymore. I mean, that's where you were in your vision, so whatever is going to happen _can't_ happen if you're not at your dad's restaurant. Right?"

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Eddie. You know, you give really good advice. I appreciate it."

Eddie felt his face get warm as he smiled. Immediately he wanted to slap himself. _This is my best friend_, he thought. _I'm not supposed to be feeling this way about her._ "No problem, Rae; that's what friends are for. Oh, hold on, I have another call coming in."

Chelsea was on the other line. "Eddie, hey, when did you want me and Josh to start hanging out? Because he's in my math class, and he asked me out on a date for tonight at the--"

Eddie interrupted. "I'm glad you called. Listen, I have Raven on the other line, and she said that she had a vision, and even though she doesn't understand it, I know what it means, and you cannot take Josh to the Chill Grill. Do you understand me? You and Josh are _not_ allowed to go to Mr. B.'s restaurant, because Raven is going to see you and she's going to say, 'Chelsea, how can you do this to me? I thought we were best friends.'"

"Oops."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't tell me. That's where you and Josh are going tonight. Okay, don't worry about it. I'll distract Rae while you're out with him. Have fun, and Chelsea, I appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Anytime, Eddie, but I _still_ say you like her."

They hung up, and Eddie returned to his conversation with Raven. "Okay, Rae, I'm back. What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Why don't you and Chelsea come over, and we can hang out?"

"Actually, that was Chelsea on the other line, and she has plans for tonight."

"Without us? Who is it--does she have a new boyfriend that I don't know about?"

Eddie wasn't exactly sure how to answer that, so he stretched the truth a little bit. "I really don't know the person that she's with. But you and I could still hang out, couldn't we? I'll come over to your house about six-thirty. How does that sound?"

"Make it five-thirty, and you can have dinner with us."

His heart skipped a beat. _Dinner and the entire evening with Raven, and no one else will be around? That's terrific. Oh, but I have to get rid of Cory. This evening has to be perfect, and the only "perfect" thing he has going for him is knowing how to drive me completely insane. I'll have to fix that._ "Great. I'll see you soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Cory's band was playing at the Chill Grill, so when Eddie showed up at the house, he, Raven, and her mother were the only ones there.

Raven opened the door. "Hey Eddie, come on in. Listen, do you mind waiting for a little while? Cory left something here at the house, and he needs me to bring it to him at the Chill Grill."

"Uh, Raven, couldn't your mom take it? I mean, I thought tonight was just going to be me and you."

"Mom is working on getting dinner done, and unless you want me to finish your food, I think I had better run this errand. But if you're going to insist on us spending every moment of the evening together, then why don't you come with me?"

Eddie thought that was a good idea, because if Raven saw Josh and Chelsea there together, she would definitely need someone there to calm her down. He wanted that person to be himself. "Okay, let's go. What did Cory forget?"

"His drumsticks."

Eddie made a face, and Raven laughed at him. "I love it when you do that. You get so irritated with him, and you make the funniest faces."

Eddie smiled as he looked at Raven. He realized that he was staring, but he felt lucky that she didn't see him doing so. They reached his car, and he opened the passenger door for Raven, then shut it behind her. He hoped that if Chelsea and Josh were already at the restaurant, they would go completely unnoticed by Raven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two friends walked in, and Cory came walking up to them. "Thanks for bringing my drumsticks to me, Raven. Hey, who's that guy that Chelsea is with?" He pointed in their direction, and Eddie's stomach dropped into his shoes. He knew what was about to happen.

Raven's eyes followed her little brother's finger. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Eddie, that's Josh. Chelsea's here with Josh!" She went over to the booth, and said, "Chelsea, how could you do this to me? I thought we were best friends."

Chelsea looked over Raven's shoulder and saw Eddie standing in the doorway. He was wearing a look of disbelief that they had run into each other, after he'd tried so hard to keep it from happening.

"Rae, I think we need to talk--you, me, and Eddie."

"Eddie? What does he have to do with anything? No girl, this is between you and me. Start talking."

Chelsea and Raven went into the girls' restroom. "Eddie was worried that Josh is the wrong kind of guy for you, so after homeroom, he asked me to talk to Josh and see if he wanted to hang out. As it turned out, Josh and I have math together, and Josh asked me out to the Chill Grill tonight. Once Eddie told me about your vision, it was too late, and Eddie said he would distract you."

Under her breath, Raven wanted to know, "Why would Eddie do that to me?" She left the restroom, but couldn't find Eddie anywhere.

"Cory, where did Eddie go?"

"He left. He told me to let you know that he'd be back soon to get you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was sitting in the lobby when Eddie returned. He took one look at her face and he could tell that she had been crying. He had known that she would be hurt; that was why he had left to pick up some flowers and a box of candy for her.

She looked at him, and all she could say was, "Why?"

He sat down next to her, and took her hand in his. "Because I was trying to save you from this. I know that a lot of times, when you like a guy, you wind up getting hurt, and I didn't want to see that happen with Josh."

"So you set him up with my best friend."

"No, Rae. You're taking it the wrong way. I just don't think Josh is right for you."

"And what kind of guy _is_ right for me, Eddie?"

"The kind that has always been right here. The kind that would do anything for you, that would put up with you and all of your crazy schemes. The kind that would bring you these." Eddie led Raven out to his car, where a dozen daisies and a box of chocolates were sitting in the front seat. He opened the door and retrieved the gifts. "I know how much you like daisies, and everybody knows that chocolate helps make the hurt go away."

Raven looked at him for a moment, then said, "Eddie, I'm sorry for nearly biting your head off back there. And I appreciate everything you've done for me over the years. It means a lot to me."

Eddie returned the look. "It's tough being friends with a psychic, Rae, but I have to tell you, it's a lot easier when you're in love with her."

Raven placed her flowers and candy in the car, then turned to Eddie. "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Eddie moved in close, once again took Raven's hand in his, and pulled her closer to him. Raven knew where he was going with this, and closing her eyes, she leaned into what she would later call "the best kiss" she'd ever had.


End file.
